Tales From the Forgotten Solo
by JustAnotherFanGirl2004
Summary: Meet the forgotten Solo. Little sister of Ben Solo, daughter of Han Solo and Leia Skywalker/Organa. This story takes place before the Force Awakens, when Ben starts his Jedi training. She isn't interested in being a Jedi but Luke senses the force in her and wants to train her. See her story with Chewie, Wicket, and porg along for the ride.
1. Prologue

**Author Notes:** Right now I'm thinking where to go with the plot of my Ever After High story. So this is a stand by story while I get it typed out.

So this a story that takes place before the Force Awakens

Prologue is in point of veiw.

* * *

I have been called a scoundrel, smuggler, and a betrayer, because of my father. I have been called a great legacy that shows promise, because of my mother. My real name is North Solo, daughter of Han Solo and Ex Princess Leia. I'm one year younger then my older brother Ben. Man does he get all the praise. Everyone favors him because he is strong with the force and was bred to be a jedi.

Ugh the Jedi, parading around with their laser swords. And then...BAM! The Emperor rose up and made the Galactic Empire and killed almost all the Jedi. It ended with destroying my mother's entire home planet. There is just too much confusing troubles to think about with the balance. But I do know one cool Jedi, my uncle Luke Skywalker.

I'm an animal lover. I hang out with my dad's 240 year old wookie, Chewbacca. He has loved me ever sense I was born. It seems like there was never the same connection with Ben or almost even my father. I love exploring my home planet, Endor, where the Ewoks live. I'm definitely an animal lover.

Well enough about me for now. You have to learn about the forgotten Solo in the next installation of this great timeline of Skywalker and Solo history...


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Author Notes:** so this is the first chapter of North's story. we are going to start when she was 11 years old, and Ben was 12. It is kinda the prologue part 2 I guess but I just wanted to stress how it was for her when she was little. I'm also sorry if there are any misspellings or missed capitalization, I'm only human.

Keep on Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

On the green planet of Endor was full of huge trees that covered the surface. Where the the trees didn't stand, a Millennium Falcon stood. A loud metal noise was coming from the ship that was slowly coming apart. A brunette man who was holding a blaster. Along his side, a Bigfoot like creature held a crossbow. The two had their backs to the ship waiting for the right time to enter. A young black haired boy, walked silently behind them."Dad," he whispered,"what is that noise?"

Han stiffened, he was started by his son, "I don't know Ben, but we are going to check it out." He started creeping slowly up the ramp that leads to the entrance. The sound became louder as the three went towards the back of the ship. Their feet made almost no sound as they took each step on the black metal plates. As they entered the almost living room of the Falcon, the noise was the loudest. The sound was coming from the checkered round table.

Han and Chewie held up their weapons, Ben stood behind his father. He was a very curious boy, always wanting to explore, to know everything. Han stepped closer,"Alright whoever you are, stand up with hands above your head." Two leather gloved hands appeared above the table and slowly the rest of the figure stood up. Chewbacca roared and put down his crossbow. Han sighed and put down his blaster, "What are you doing here North?" Ben left to check out the rest of the ship.

The girl dropped her hands down to her sides. Her red-ish brown hair was in a braid that laid on her shoulder, her shorter front bangs hang by her cheeks. She wore a dark blue leather jacket, that went to her elbow. She pushed up her googles where her blue eyes could see the light. "Um..Hi dad," North said nervously,"It's a good thing you guys are here." The young Solo got down on her knees and tampered with a few wires.

"I thought you were in the house with your mother?" Han put his blaster in it's holster.

"Nope," North fumbled with more wires, "She is still asleep."

"Oh I am, am I," Leia came up behind Han and put her arms around him. He too put his arms around her. Leia wore her hair down with braids down the sides. She wore a tan dress that had white sleeves.

She closed the little steel door and stood back up. "I know that this game has been broken for a while and Chewie loves it." North pushed the button on the rim and the little digital monsters appeared.

Chewbacca almost ran in excitement. He gave North a big fury hug. The fury creature sat down in the both, began to play and roared in joy. North smiled from ear to ear. She understood wookie talk. Ben knew some but was't much of an expert as North was. Leia sat down with Chewie. Han gave a little smirk, proud of his daughter and walked over to his chair by the ships digital maps. Ben came in and frowned, "But that was my project to do! Remember you guys were going to teach me!"

"Although this is really nice North, Ben did want to fix it." Han shrugged.

Leia looked at Han with a concerned look, Han gave her a nod for support, " Just tell us next time okay?" North frowned and looked at her brother. He stared right back at her and smirked. He knew that he was favored. North felt teared from her family.

"Sorry I tried to do something nice for you all," North put away her googles and tools, "Next time I'll remember to ask to do something Ben was never going to do." She stormed out.

"North. North!" Leia called after her. Leia walked after her, but stopped. She then calmly walked pass the entrance to the cockpit. She sat in the front seat where Han normally does. She put her face in her hands. She was ashamed for favoring Ben. North did a nice thing for Chewie who loved the game.

* * *

Not far from the Falcon, a big tree held a green tree house that blended into the forest. In front of the structure, was a deck. On the deck North sat alone. She leaned over and stared at the ground. She thought how she disappointed her father and mother. How Ben got everything he wanted. Her thoughts were silence when she heard foot steps.

"Hey North," a man's voice called. He wore an entire suit of black with a white flap hanging over it. He sat down next to the 11 year old girl.

"Hey Uncle Luke," North looked his way,"How is Nora and Rey?"

"Nora called me from her ship and told me that Rey is just loving her visit with Nora's mom. Ah...I can't wait to see Rey again. She will be so big when I will see her again..well for a 4 year old." Luke smiled but then it faded,"Why are you up here anyway?"

"Mom and Dad got mad at me for fixing the round table game board because Ben said he wanted to do it."

"That thing has been out of wack sense you were four," Luke smiled at himself, "I remember Ben said that about a year ago to me when he was starting to train with me. Why would they be mad at you anyway?"

"Because they always favor Ben," North sighed,"Everyone does, and now I have come to accepting it. I feel like I'm torn apart from the solo family sometimes."

Luke paused and could feel the sadness in her, "Well I don't favor Ben as much as I favor you." North smiled."Maybe I could train you in piloting, where the real action is. That is all I wanted to do when I was your age and older."

"Really?" the Solo girl light up, "That would be so cool! And it is different then Ben! I could be my thing."

"And it will be," Luke smiled, happy to have helped his niece.

Suddenly a load bird noise came from a little higher in the tree. A brown gray and white creature poked out it's head."Aw," North held out her hand,"Come here!" Surprisingly the bird kinda flew/fell onto her hand. He had orange feet and wing/arms on his sides. He was a little bigger then expected so North sat him down on the deck.

"I have never seen this bird before," Luke looked at the creature.

"Neither have I. Let's see if he is playful." North's hand reached out and touched the surface of the wooden deck. There were some little pebbles that were scattered around, but then, they floated. Luke widened his eyes on the sudden force use in his niece. The creature flapped his wings and jumped to reach the little rocks. North smiled and the rocks dropped.

* * *

Later in the Falcon, Leia was still in the cockpit, thinking what to do with her youngest."Hey stranger," a voice called to her.

"Luke!" Leia turned around in her chair, "I haven't seen you in two days. Where have you been?"

"I have been talking to Nora," Luke sat across from his twin, "Rey is loving the trip."

"I can tell Luke," Leia put her hand on his shoulder, "You miss her too much."

"Well 6 months is a long time. For Nora and especially Rey." the Jedi frowned,"Parents love their kids too much, just like father did."

"Well according to North, I love one child." Leia slumped back in her chair.

"She told me about it, she feels torn from your family."

"Oh goodness," Leia put her face back in her hands,"I am a terrible mother."

"You're not a terrible mother Leia. You just set a signal to her and she took it the wrong way."

"I don't know, I just tried to support Han. She did a wonderful thing for us...It's just Ben got in the way."

"It will get better," Luke leaned forward, "Ben is gonna begin his training again soon. And I ask North if she wanted to have me teach her piloting techniques and she wanted to also do more mechanics work on ships. She wants her own thing, but she can't run away from the Skywalker force-using powers."

Leia lit up,"She can use the force too! Oh she is just like you when you were younger, always wanting to fly ships and fixing them."

"I know," Luke smiled,"But she is also like her father, not wanting to be a Jedi."

"What if she follows the wrong path?"

"That worries me too. We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

 **New chapter will be posted soon, but the Ever After High story will get one first.**


	3. Ewok Landing

**Author Notes:** Thanks for clicking on the 2nd Chapter on The forgotten Solo's story. This is going to be in the future 3 years when Ben is 15, Rey is 6 1/2, and North is 14.

Keep on Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

On the green planet, it was early morning. North sat in her tree house. She held a doll that had an orange flight suit. She wrapped white yarn around the doll to make a vest. She cut the yarn and put on the finishing touches. She put her creation in her brown backpack and went onto the deck. She strapped on the bag. The girl jumped, grabbed a vine, and slid to the green grass.

North heard a little noise that sounded like a little kid making bear sounds. North turned to Wicket the ewok. The Solo held out her hand, the furry creature waddled to her and took her hand. The two walked to where the ewoks, Skywalkers, and the Solos live. A little girl with three buns in the back, played with some ewoks and two droids. One of the droids was tall, like a human. The other one, was short and had a dome shape.

The girl stopped re-adjusting an ewok's poncho,"North!" the 6 year old shouted,"Wicket!" She ran up to the bear and hugged him. Wicket adored the little Rey, because she was the same size as him. She hugged North next.

"Why hello North Solo, what are you up to today?" the golden droid spoke.

"Just wait," North got down on the ground and opened her backpack. She pulled out the doll she had made earlier,"I made it for you, Rey."

"Oh wow!" Rey grabbed the doll,"It reminds me of my dad!"

"I know how you love ships!" North smiled,"It's also a thing you can remember me by. In case if we ever get separated."

"That's beautiful," a woman's voice came from behind North and Wichet.

"Hi Mom!" Rey smiled.

North stood up and faced Rey's mom,"Hey Nora. How is Luke doing?"

"Oh he should be back in a week or so," Nora brushed her short blonde and brown side bangs out of her face, "He needs to still teach about my father to his students." Nora is Obi-Wan Kenobi's daughter with Satine Kryze. He had no knowledge of the baby, Satine hid her pregnancy, just like Padme.

"That's good," North slung her backpack over her shoulder,"We can get back to our lessons."

"Look!" Rey pointed to the bird North had seen almost 3 years ago. The bird hasn't shown up sense,"It's Porg!"

"Porg?" North and Nora asked at the same time.

"Yeah that's what I named him. Porg the bird." Porg waddled over to Rey, but then past her to North. He rubbed his head up against her ankle. North sat down next to the bird and ran her finger behind his back. "Silly bird," the young Skywalker smiled.

"You found that bird again, Rey?" Leia stood behind all of them. Wicket hugged the princess, and she hugged back. Chewbacca roared in his hello.

"Princess Leia," C-3PO bowed,"Good Morning to you." R2-D2 beeped.

"Good morning everyone," Porg walked to Leia,"He is a different little guy."

Porg then flew onto Chewbacca's shoulder. The wookie roared to scare the creature away, but the bird stayed. Porg mimicked and made a baby roar of his own. Chewbacca nodded his head in friendship.

* * *

The next day, North woke up. Her hair was in a messy braid that went down her back. The Solo took out the hairstyle oust and let her hair flow. She buttoned up her dark blue leather jacket and quietly went outside to the Falcon. Inside, she found Chewie, playing the digital board game. "Good Morning fuzzball," North walked to the cabinets, where she found an apple. She took the red-yellow fruit and stuck it in her mouth.

Chewbacca roared as North dug around for tools."Oh of course my father put the tools in the floor boards," the brown haired girl lifted the black shiny board. She leaped down and picked up the box. North remembered the time she scared Rey by hiding in one of these. The young Skywalker had got her payback though. She always made sure things were fair.

The Solo looked at the different pipes. One of them had a patch over it. North felt it, _That could eventually flood this ship with poisoning gas...well better fix that later._ She climbed out of there and placed the floor board back in it's place. Chewie roared to her as she left. The girl turned around,"I'm going out to fix something, you don't need to come with."

The wookie gave her a different kind of look to her. North sighed,"Come on." The two adventured out into the far side of the Ewok village and climbed up the ladders the ewoks built to the forests. In the thick vines between two trees, an abandoned X-Wing was tangled up in the mess. "There she is Chewie, the ship I found awhile ago. Now me and you can fix her up."

Chewbacca roared."What do you mean more then just us?" The wookie opened his hands up and revealed porg. The bird did his little baby roar. North brushed him with her finger. "I love this bird."

"Yub Nub!" a distant ewok noise yelped.

North turned to the X-Wing and started to climbed across the vines. They were strong vines but were supported by a huge branch. Once she reached the ship the vines became weaker. The small ones started to break. Wicket popped out of the hood, greeting the Solo. He then jumped out and hit the vine. North grabbed the bear as the vines broke and the X-Wing, North, and Wicket fell towards the forest ground. Chewbacca roared in fear.

The Solo held on tight to Wicket, and closed her eyes. Suddenly, her butterfly feelings stopped. She opened her eyes and saw she, Wicket, and the ship were all floating. She felt the force flowing around her. She felt another source of power. The Solo looked down to see another person down below...


	4. The Weight in Your Hands

**Author Notes:** I don't really have much to say. But this will be maybe a short chapter. It depends on what you think is short.

Keep on Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

North and Wicket gently floated down to the grassy area between two trees. The X-Wing too, was placed on the ground. The Solo let go of the ewok and looked around for the force user who helped her. "Hello?" she stood up. Wicket stood by her.

"Hello, I greet." a old voice called from the shadows.

"Who is there?" North picked up a stick that laid on the ground. Wicket also picked one up.

"Yoda, it is," a creature of the color of green appeared. A blue glow surrounded him.

"Yoda? But you're supposed to be dead," the Solo raised the stick in a batter's position.

"Also dead, yous should be. Dead you would be without my help," Yoda walked with a cane.

"You mean our help," a man's voice called. An older man, with hair of white, also appeared. The blue light surrounded him too.

"Ben?" North put down her stick, but Wicket kept a held on his. "Obi Wan Kenobi? You died 35 years ago."

"Yes but we are still here North," Ben straitened his robe,"Us Jedi can come back as force ghosts."

"As long as people can remember you," another voice was heard. A younger man appear with longer brown hair.

"Grandpa?" North dropped her stick to the ground.

"It's me North," Anakin grinned.

"I always had a vision of what you would be like. How you were so evil and then turned good," North reached out with her hand. Anakin did the same. The two hand touched but North didn't feel anything of reality. She put her hand back in her panst pocket."My mother told me about you. You only saw her in person once and it was through the eyes of evil."

"I know," the ex-Sith Lord stiffen, "If I knew if I could go back I would. Stop my evil ways and cherish my family."

"My uncle told me about you too. He saved you and you saved him."

"I did know Luke, I miss him and Leia too."

"Can't you just visit them?"

"We can, but it is when they are in need of guidance just like you needed us,"Obi Wan stated, "Otherwise I would visit my daughter."

"And granddaughter," North remembered Rey and how she wold freak if she saw the three Jedi.

"She has a great force power I'm sure," Obi Wan grinned.

"Become a great Jedi she will," Yoda nodded his head.

"Rey has Skywalker and Kenobi blood," Anakin added.

"Rey, I was not speaking of," Yoda pointed his cane to North. Wicket looked up to the Solo.

"Me?! No way!" North got real nervous,"You saved me from the fall."

"Helped you, yes. Guided you with the force I did. 3 years ago it was," Yoda closed his eyes remembering,"Pebbles you lifted. You caught yourself you did. Helped Obi Wan did."

"You have great power, North. It's flowing through you." Anakin stared at his granddaughter.

"You have heavy weight in your hands, young Solo," Obi-Wan Kenobi.

North looked down at her hands. She then looked up to see no one was in front of her.

Later Chewbacca found the Solo down below. The wookie roared and hugged North. "I can't explain it, Chewie. I saw Obi-Wan Kenobi, YOda and Anakin. Wicket was there to witness it too." Wicket gave a yub was still propped on Chewbacca's shoulder. He gave his little baby roar.

* * *

North and Chewbacca worked on the X-Wing for almost 2 weeks until Luke came back. Leia and Han never questioned where the Norht was because they knew their daughter was very adventure. They were happy that North was having fun with Chewbacca before her brother came back. Leia knew the two never really got along, but tried to make time for both of them to get along.

Today was the day Luke and Ben came back from a semester of Jedi training. Leia told North to look nice. So North finally cleaned her blue leather jacket. She braided her hair to the left side. She then took the shorter strands and brushed them to frame her face. Leia came into her room wearing her tan and white sleeved dress."Wow your jacket is clean. And your hair is getting so long." The princess smiled.

North smiled back at her mother but then faded away,"Mom do you know what grandpa looked like under the mask?"

"Not entirely, but I have dreams or force visions about what he does look like," Leia looked back to her daughter,"Why do you ask?"

"I saw him.." North said, "I saw my grandfather and Rey's."

Leia paused,"When did you see them?"

"After I fell out of a tree two weeks ago," North played with her braid.

Leia opened her mouth but didn't say anything."Leia! Luke's here," Han called.

"Come on North," Leia walked out of her room and then out of the house. North followed. A X-Wing stood in land position. Luke and Ben stood beside it. Leia hugged her brother and her son. Han greeted the two as well.

"Dad!" Rey shouted. She ran to her father and jumped in his arms.

"Hey you!" Luke twirled in a circle,"Oh I missed you so much."

Nora walked to her husband as he put his daughter down. The two shared a quick kiss hello and a hug. Chewbacca hugged Luke as well. The wookie didn't hug Ben but laid a hand on his shoulder. North stayed behind and didn't say anything."Why don't we go into the Falcon and chat a little about your training," Leia lead everyone to the ship.

North stayed behind, Luke noticed and went back to his niece. "Hey North. Don't I get a hug?"

North hugged him tightly, she really did miss him because he was the only person she could talk to. When she let go she smiled "I have to show you something."


	5. Cloud City

**Author Notes:** sorry for the long wait, but this is just a side story that is just I get to it when I get to it. It's for when I run out of ideas for the Ever After High story. It also may be only 10 chapters max. It just all depends on what's going on for me. In June, there will be more faster updated chapters and stories to write.

Keep on Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

"Wow North," Luke stared in aw,"You are just like your father."

"Yeah I get that a lot," North put her hands on her hips,"Chewie helped me on it."

The two stood in front of North's X-Wing. Except now it looked brand new. There was a thick purple line that framed the slip. The windows shined with polish. In place of the droid compartment, had a window with a little Ewok seat in it. Wicket sat in it. The bear pushed open the domed window and hopped out of the X-Wing. "Where did you find this ship?" Luke wondered.

"Tangled up in some trees," North opened the cockpit and pulled out an old helmet, "This was in it."

Luke examined the helmet. He scrapped off the name on the dirty helmet. "Santage," Luke read aloud. He remembered his old fellow X-Wing pilot in the rebellion. "Keir Santage." The Jedi remembered watching the dark and light battle in the sky. He handed North back the helmet.

"It's amazing. I didn't know you could paint?" Luke changed the subject.

"Yeah I paint inside of my tree house," North put her arm around Wicket,"And I think you have met my co-pilot." Wicket gave a yub nub.

* * *

"Alright people," Han stood in front of the Falcon. Chewbacca roared,"And Chewie." Wicket yub nubed and R2 beeped. Han sighed, "Ewoks and droids."

"What's this announcement Han?" Leia raised an eyebrow.

"Lando has invited us all to his rebuilt Cloud City." Han smiled,"We're leaving tomorrow and spend a couple of days there."

"Yay!" Rey shouted.

"Cool I guess," North shrugged.

"What! Why?" Ben complained.

"It'll be a nice vacation," C3po chimed in,"except hopefully this trip goes better."

"Might as well start packing," Nora took Rey's hand and the two walked to their house.

"But I was going to go to Naboo to hang out with my Friends." Ben whined.

"Don't be such a baby Ben," North shook Ben's head of longer hair, "and get a haircut." She walked into Leia and Han's home.

"North?!" Leia sighed.

Han laughed. Luke tried to hold his in. Leia gave them both dirty looks.

"What's so funny?" Ben was serious.

"You just got told by your younger sister," Han smiled.

* * *

The next day had come, and the Solos, Skywalkers, Chewbacca, the droids, and Wicket were all loading onto the Millennium Falcon. In the floor boards luggage was being tossed down. "North give me yours," Luke called from below. North handed him a tiny suit case and the Skywalker put it as his feet. "Okay. Nora?" Nora brought 5 bags and gave them to her husband.

"How could you pack this much?" Luke asked.

"The two smaller ones are yours and Rey's" Nora smiled.

"I'm sure Leia packed less then you. And I know this as her brother, she doesn't pack lightly." Luke sighed.

"Luke! Stop telling lies!" Leia called from the entrance ramp. Her twin smirked as Leia walked to the couple. She wore a red dress with a long white vest.

* * *

During the trip, Wicket played with little Rey on the floor. In the little girl's hand, was the pilot doll North made for her. North sat next to Chewie, playing the circled checkered table game. The two were having a friendly game until Ben sat with them. North could feel conflict in him. She then turned off the holograms. Chewbacca roared. "Sorry.." North tilted her head toward Ben. Chewbacca got up and went to the cockpit.

North glanced over to Ben,"This is exciting! Isn't it?"

"Sure," Ben looked straight forward,"It's a new place I guess."

"Why are you always so moody?" North blurted.

"Why are you moody?!" Ben faced his little sister.

"Because I'm a women. We have the right to be." North stuck out her tongue.

"Whatever," Ben got up at walked to the cockpit, out of North sight.

"Boys," North sighed. Chewbacca roared next to her. "Human boys."

* * *

The Falcon finally landed on Cloud City. Lando Calrissian waited as they all excited through the ramp. "Han!" Lando called to his old friend,"You still drive this piece of garbage?"

"How could you say that about your past ship," Han smiled,"You used to worship this thing!"

"That was before you turned it in to that black hole!" Lando smiled under his mustache.


	6. Meeting Others

**Author Notes:** This is going to be a longer chapter...like 1000 words. Since I haven't posted on this story lately. **REMINDER** this will be a short story that will only go to like 7-10 chapters.

Keep on Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

At Cloud City, the Skywalkers and Solo's were invited to come to a dinner with Lando so they could meet his son. Leia wore a lovely red dress with a white long vest. North wore her usual blue leather jacket and the braid that went down her back. Both families sat down at a large table set with food where Lando and his son were waiting. "Eveyone! This is my son F.N. or Finn some people call him."

"Is he around Rey's age?" asked Nora.

"Yeah he is about around her age." Lando pointed out Rey to Finn,"How about you two go play? Have some fun?"Finn nodded and grabbed Rey's hand and the two walked out of the dining room. Wicket followed to keep an eye on them.

"Who's the mother?" Leia turned to Lando.

"One of my past girlfriends," Lando shrugged,"He was born when I returned back here. But enough about me, how are your lives, Solo kids?"

"I'm going to be a Jedi," Ben said proudly,"And a powerful one too."

"Don't get too cocky, kid," Lando smiled,"Ben right? I've heard about you. I haven't heard about this one though." He pointed to North.

"I'm North," she said quieter then Ben,"I'm gonna be a pilot. Luke is teaching me the X-Wing."

"A pilot? Really? Well I guess I know where that comes from," Lando looked at Han,"You should teach her how to fly the beauty Han." Chewie roared in agreement.

* * *

North sat in the co-pilot seat of the Millennium Falcon with her dad in the pilot seat. Lando and Chewie were sitting in the other two. F.N. and Rey carefully watched Han teach North how to co- pilot, according to him it was the same thing. Chewbacca disagreed but kept his mouth shut to watch North try to fill his spot. "You ready?" Han asked.

"More then ever," North pushed buttons and switches an got the ship to turn on.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Lando said as her strapped on the seat belt.

"Thanks for your confidence pal," Han pulled the lever and the ship lifted into the air.

As they took a test drive Ben watched from the window in his quest room. His hand formed a fist. His anger boiled inside him. He was always the favorite, why did it have to change? The Solo heard a voice call out his name. "Who's there?" The boy turned around and asked.

"I'm a friend," a force vision of an man with a face deformity sat in front of him,"I am Snoke and I know how to fix your problem."

* * *

In the actual city of Cloud City, Nora, Leia, and Luke looked around at the markets. Nora picked up a leather wrist band with cool designs carved into it. She handed the merchant a coin and she put the band on her wrist. Leia looked more towards the clothing areas. Luke walked with her to make sure she didn't but the whole market. Leia found a outfit that was made with a shirt pants and tan wraps tied with a double brown belt that had a purse. "Don't you think this outfit stands out Luke?"

"I do but it's not you're type of apparel," Luke shrugged.

"I think I'll get it for Rey. When she is older of course," Leia walked up to the merchant counter. There was a little boy that looked to be about 9. He had black hair and a little resistance pin on his jacket. He looked at Leia in shock.

"Are you Princess Leia Organa, leader of the the rebellion?" he asked with his eyes wide.

"Yes I am, but I wasn't the leader of the rebels. I was just in the rebellion. Why? You have heard of me?"

"Heard of you?! You're more like my hero! I'm Poe by the way, Poe Dameron." Poe shook Leia's hand. Leia gave him a few coins for the outfit and a few for himself.

"Thank you Leia," Poe shoved the coins in his jacket,"If you ever do lead a resistance, look me up for a pilot position."

"I'll do that, Poe," Leia curved her lips into a smile as she joined Luke and Nora.

* * *

On the Cloud City platforms, the Millennium Falcon made it's landing. "You have a really good pilot here, Han." Chewbacca roared in agreement. Lando, Chewie, Rey and F.N. went to the back where Chewie would show them the game North fixed. Han and North were left alone in the cockpit shutting down the last bit of the ship's engines. North sat looking through the window, amazed of the thrill of the Falcon.

"Hey a.. North," Hand turned to his daughter,"I-I know I don't say this a lot but I want you to know..I'm very proud of you."

North turned her head and gave the biggest smile,"Really?"

"Yeah, of course I am," Han got up and so did North,"You're my daughter." He put his hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, North gave her father a hug. Han didn't know how to respond but he hugged back. The father and daughter separated and joined the others in the back of the ship.

* * *

Later that night, North sat up and looked down at the Falcon from her window. She was very excited to possibly drive the ship once again. The Solo thought about how she fit into this family. Her mother, uncle, and now her father were all very proud of what she has accomplished. She was no longer the forgotten Solo.


	7. A Change in Life

**Author Notes:** Welcome back to a long time ago in a galaxy far far away.

Keep on Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

North sat in her X-Wing zooming through the galaxy following another X-Wing. "North! Come in North!" called the voice through her helmet.

"I'm here Uncle Luke!" North replied."And so is Wicket!" Wicket yub nub to confirm his presence.

"Okay! Just follow me down to that planet very closely. You're doing great!" The two X-Wings flew down to a blue colored planet. It was mostly ocean, but there were a few islands. They landed on one with little huts around long lines of stairs. Luke lifted the top window to his X-Wing and got out. R2 beeped. Luke pressed a button to set him free.

North and Wicket got of their X-Wing and met Luke at his. "Why are we here?" North asked as she slung her back pack onto her shoulder.

"You'll see," Luke nodded to follow him,"R2 and Wicket stay here to guard the ships." He and North began climb up the stairs. They eventually reached a weird looking tree that had no leaves or roots really. "This is an old Jedi temple," Luke lead North into a hole inside the tree. "And these are Jedi texts." He gestured to old books. There were only a few on this little shelf.

"What do they deal to me?" North continued to look at the books.

"You are part Skywalker."

"But I'm not a Jedi. Has Ben been here?" North thought about her brother, how he gets a lot of the attention.

"No he hasn't. I know you have no interest but you could do great things."

"I'm not a Jedi! It may be in my blood but it's not going to control what I want to do!" North ran out of the tree. She ran where ever her legs could take her. She just kept climbing to the highest peek.

Later, she heard footsteps."I know you want to be a Jedi, North. I can feel it inside you." Luke came and sat next to his niece.

"No I don't want to use an awesome laser sword and be able to lift rocks with out touching them. That's so expected from the Skywalker bloodline." North looked down at her lap, where Porg sat. He hid in her back pack.

Luke pet the head of the little bird,"In other words, you don't want to follow your brother's footsteps because everyone expects you to."

"I just know that no one truly supports my idea of being a pilot except my dad. He doesn't want to have all that force junk in at least on of his children."

"It's not junk," Luke smiled,"Well, sometimes it can be."

"I just don't understand balance," North held up her hands,"It's like yes we have equal people on the light and dark side. Why can't we just have peace forever."

"I never thought of it like that," Luke looked up at the sky,"Well nobody ever said or does anything that makes everyone agree and there never will be."

"Always conflict."

You want to know why I actually brought you here North?"

"To convince me to be a Jedi?"

"Well...yes and no. I brought you here because I wanted to teach you how to get here."

"What's so special about this place?"

"It's going to be our safe place for you, me, Nora and Rey. This year your parent arranged for you to come to the Jedi training with me. Nora and Rey are coming too. This will be the place if something happens and we get separated, you come here."

"Okay I will." Porg roared his baby roar. The two smiled down at the bird. "I love this bird."

* * *

When it was time to go back to Jedi training, everyone gathered around to say their final goodbyes for years this time. Leia gave the outfit to Rey for when she is older.

"Mom I have something for you," North pulled out a brown bracelet with white shell stones on the outside.

"It's lovely," Leia put it on her wrist,"I will always where it." She gave North a hug.

"And dad," North pointed down at his gun holster where there was a string of beads around the cylinder. Han smiled and for once gave her the hug first.

"Chewie? Can you kneel down please?" North commanded the wookie. Chewbacca went down on one knee. North went behind him and tied a necklace around his furry neck. It was a black string that held a purple see threw stone. North strung her own around her neck. "Now we will always be connected," Norths eyes began to tear, "I think you're the one I'm going to miss the most Chewie." Chewbacca gave a soft roar. North wrapped her arms around the wookie. The furry creature picked up his favorite Solo child and hugged her tightly.

After Chewie set her down, she said goodbye to Wicket and got up into her purple X-wing. She put on her helmet and gave a final wave as she lowered the top down. Han, Leia, Wicket, C-3PO, and Chewbacca waved back. When her ship lifted into the air, Chewie let out the loudest roared he could to wish her goodbye.

On her way there, North continuously looked at the giant family photo she hung by her steering wheel. She was going to miss her family incredibly. Her mother, father, co-pilot, droid, and her best friend the wookie. She was excited to find out what this new experience would bring, but she was nervous about the change. Luckily, she heard a familiar baby roar from her favorite little stow away bird. She felt comfort from the familiar creature.

Soon she start a new life, where she would have to live on her own..well kinda. Her aunt, uncle, brother, and cousin would be there, but something just didn't feel right.


	8. Use the Force inside You

**Author Notes:** One of the last chapters sadly :( I think it will go to to 9- 11 chapters .I have enjoyed typing this story but one story must end for another one to begin.

Keep on Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

North woke up to the sounds of lightsabers. Rey was still sound asleep. The Solo quickly made her bed and zipped up her blue leather jacket. She tied her purple necklace around her neck and went into the kitchen, where Nora was making breakfast. "Morning Aunt Nora," North sat at the table, "Luke's starting combat early today."

"Yes," Nora placed a plate of eggs in front of his niece,"He is doing that so you and him can have a private lesson."

"Ugh, this Jedi thing again?" North took a bite of her eggs,"This is getting old."

"Ben's not going to know," Nora sat across from her.

"..I guess it wouldn't be so bad," North smiled,"But this morning I got to tune up the wookie." North referred to her X-Wing. She named it after Chewie. North braided her long hair, grabbed her tools, and went to the back. The ship sat outside in the grass. North's favorite little bird was waiting for her. "Hello Porg." the Solo lifted up her googles.

Porg roared, and flew onto the girl's shoulder. North took the bird off and put him back on the ground. She keeled down by the engine. The Solo tweaked a few things. North went up to the controls and turned it on. The glow around the exhaust turned purple in stead of blue. North smiled, proud of her mechanic knowledge.

"Wow," said a voice behind her. North quickly turned around. A boy dressed in robes stood there in awe. He had brown curly hair and his lightsaber was in his hand. He turned off the blue blade off. "You did all of this yourself."

North blushed,"Yeah mostly. I painted it and fixed up the engine."

"Wow you're the most talented girl I know," the boy smiled,"Who are you?"

"I'm North Solo."

"I'm Caleb Kightsdale. So you're Ben Solo's little sister, right?" Caleb took a few steps closer.

"Yeah, I am," North looked down.

"Well you seem a lot nicer then him. I'm sure you're a Jedi too."

"No..." North looked a the boy's face. He seemed to like her,"But I might be."

"Well I hope to see you soon, North." Caleb smiled.

"Me too, Caleb," North watched the boy walk out of her sight. She sighed. He wasn't like any other boy she met. Porg flew onto the Solo's shoulder, but Neth didn't even acknowledge the bird.

"North?" Ben came behind the house.

"What do you want Ben?" North turned to her ship.

"I just wanted to say, your ship looks really nice."

"Okay," North put down her tools and faced her brother,"What do you really want?"

"I don't think you should go out with Caleb," Ben crossed his arms.

"Why not?" North folded her arms,"Doesn't mean I'm thinking about it, I just want to know."

"He's a good friend of mine and I don't want him to go after my little sister."

"Why do you even care?" North shook her head,"You never even cared about anything I did before."

"Ugh, whatever."

* * *

Later, Luke took North out into a field. The two sat as North constructed a lightsaber. "Done." North turned it on. A long dark purple blade shot up.

"Wow," Luke smiled,"No student has ever constructed a lightsaber so quickly and has actually accomplished perfectly."

"That's what happens when you have the force like a Skywalker, and the mechanics of a Solo." North turned off her new lightsaber.

"So tell me North," Luke leaned back,"What was your sudden change in mind about becoming a Jedi."

"I think it always was inside me, I just needed a light to guide me."

"Well let's test that light." Luke pulled out a helmet and put it on North.

"Uncle Luke..I can't see," North took off the helmet.

"You're not supposed to," Luke took out an orb, "You turn on your lighsaber and defect the laser beams."

"With out sight?" North put on the helmet.

"Use your instincts. Use the force inside of you."

North stood up, put on her helmet, and turned on her lightsaber. The droid shot one laser and stung North's knee. "Breathe, North. Just...breathe." Luke motivated her.

North breathed heavily as the the droid began to shot three lasers at her. Her purple blade deflected them all. The droid shot more and more, and North stopped every single one. The droid shot eight in the direction of her heart. And with one spin around North connected her blade with the laser. The lasers shot back at the droid and hit it. The droid then broke in half and fell to the ground.

The Solo breathed heavily, she took off her helmet to see the droid in pieces. She looked to her uncle who was in shock. "You have great power North, and it's very controled. Your brother has raw untrained strength, but you are much different then him. You have the power it took master's years to accomplish."

"I used the force inside me."

"We will have to continue our private lessons. You can become a great Jedi. You have a great force, and you have kept it inside of you for years. And you took out on my laser droid." Luke laughed.

North bent down, closed her eyes, and placed her hand down on the grass. The pieces of the droid began to float and slowly began to reform the orb. Once it was together, North quickly opened her eyes and caught the droid before it shattered again. "You're welcome," North handed Luke his fixed droid and helmet. The two then walked back to the house.

R2-D2 waited for them at the door. He couldn't open the door himself. "Hi R2," Luke opened the door for the droid. When North passed the droid she put her hand on him, almost petting him. The blur and white droid beeped.

"My day was good, thanks," North went into her room.

* * *

"And then I hit every laser and broke the droid. But then I fixed it." North was talking to hologram of Chewbacca. "So how's mom and dad?"

Chewbacca roared a little bit. "Oh, that's good." North nodded her head. "Well anyway, I gotta go Chewie." Chewbacca roared his goodbye. "I love you too bud."

The Solo turned off the hologram and went to bed. She thought about home, and how much she missed it. She also thought about Caleb, and why he stuck out in her mind.


	9. New Beginnings

**Author Notes:** I apologize for the wait, I have been typing Ever After High.

Keep on Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

"Okay students," Luke stood in front of his class,"Today we are going to do laser droid training." Everyone groaned. "But we are going to be blindfolded." The class drew back their eyes to the hologram that appeared in the dark hut. North appeared on the hologram, no one could see her face that was covered by the helmet. It showed her getting hit by the laser, then her hit a few. Then when she deflected the lasers back at the droid.

"That's a girl right there," Caleb whispered to Ben. Caleb recognized who it was instantly. Ben only thought of the power she had when she put the droid back together with the force. The Solo narrowed his eyes at the now competition. Once the projection ended the students put their own helmets on and began deflecting lasers. The small hut door was slightly opened as the second Solo crept in.

Luke was about to say something until North grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the hut. "What was that?" North harshly whispered,"I'm not a Jedi to the public and you just showed my secret!"

"Your face was covered," Luke smiled,"You should join the class, show them what you can do."

Suddenly, Caleb came through the hut door. "Master," he shut the door,"Ben accidentally broke all of the laser droids." He looked at North and flashed her a smile.

"I was going to," North narrowed her eyebrows,"But now I don't think so." The Solo slung her backpack over her shoulder and ran off before anyone could stop her.

* * *

North sat on the top of a grassy hill. She didn't really know what to think about being a Jedi. She heard footsteps behind her. "Go away Uncle Luke...I just don't want to talk right now." The Solo called.

"I'm sorry," she heard a soft male voice,"but I'm not your uncle."

"Caleb?" North turned her head, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about today," Caleb came and sat next to the Solo.

"You don't know about today," North hugged her knees.

"Well I won't until you tell me about it," the boy turned his head to face the Solo.

"Fine," North sighed, "That was me in the hologram...the thing is I don't want to be a Jedi."

"Why not...you're great." North's cheeks became a light shade of pink.

"My brother...everyone wants me to be more like Ben. You should be a Jedi because it's in your blood...you are expected to do it." North put her face in her knees.

"I don't," Caleb interrupted, "I think you should do what you want to do."

"Why are you siding with me over your best friend?"

"He's not my best friend..." Caleb looked back to the sky,"You are a lot more likable, complicated, and talented. You are what I look for in a friend."

"I want to be a Jedi...I just don't have a real reason to be."

"Let this be your reason," Caleb turned to North. He looked into her deep blue eyes, and kissed her on the lips. The kiss deepened when the Solo kissed back. One the two separated, North put her head on brown curly haired boy's shoulder. Suddenly, a baby roar came from North's backpack. North reached in and pulled out Porg and set him on her lap. Caleb smiled and pet the bird's back with his finger.

* * *

The next day, North was dressed in Jedi robes, standing in her room. They were short for more easy movement. She looked at herself in her mirror andshokher head. The Solo felt a small tap on her shoulder, and turned around to see little Rey. "Someday, I'm going to be a Jedi...just like you."

"Oh yeah?!" North picked up Rey and spun her around, "I bet you will be one of the greatest Jedi's in existence."

"I hope to be!" North put Rey down. The Solo then took off her robes to have her blue leather jacket and black pants on underneath. North put the robes into her backpack. She had her hair down, except for two bangs that were braided back.

"Well I guess I gotta go to my first Jedi training class." North tied her purple necklace around her neck. She slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Good luck," Rey called as North left, with her lightsaber at hand.

As the girl in the blue jacket walked through the Jedi academy, she got stares from every student she passed. North wondered why she got so many stares. Was it because she was Han Solo and Princess Leia's daughter? Ben's little sister? Niece of Luke Skywalker? Or because she was a complete stranger? North didn't know and didn't care about what was drawing her attention. She held her head up and walked proudly.

She walked to where many students were huddled around something...or someone. North pushed her way through where she could see. Her eyes fell on two boys wrestling in the middle of the circle. As one boy was on top of the other, North recognized him to be her brother. He was punching another boy in the face. Once he stopped North recognized him to be Caleb.

North pushed threw the students in the front. "Ben!" she yelled. The first born Solo froze as he turned his head. North stormed next to her brother.

"Go away North," Ben said calmly. He held down Caleb by his neck. Caleb wrapped his hand around Ben's to weaken the pressure. The brown curly haired boy had cuts and bruises on his face. Ben had some too, but not as many.

"No! Let him go!" North crossed her arms.

"Why? He is the scoundrel backstabbing friend who kissed you!" Ben turned his attention to Caleb. North tried to pull him off, but Ben swung his fist at his sister. In one qick punch, North fell to the ground. Ben widened his eyes as his younger sister got to her feet. North quickly kick her brother in the stomach and pushed him off of Caleb. She put her hand on his shoulder, pinning him to the ground.

"I said to let him go Ben. He has done nothing wrong, but you on the other hand. You have issues my brother," North said quietly and harshly. She pushed Ben down forcefully before she broke up the crowd. Once the students disbanded from the circle, Caleb still laid on the ground. North bent down next to him."Hey soldier," North looked at the marks from where Ben held his hands on Caleb's neck.

"Hey North," Caleb managed to sit up. His voice was raspy, "Thanks for the rescue."

"Well..." North looked back at her brother. Ben had his back facing her brushing himself off. "My brother is an idiot, and he needs to know his place."

"I'm sure it's not the first time you defended yourself," Caleb brushed his clothes off.

"No it is my first time defending physically against some other person. I have fought many battles emotionally," North played with her hair.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your doing."

"Not yours either." Caleb licked his finger and tried to clean some of the blood on his face.

"Come on," North stood up and held out her hand. Caleb took it and pulled himself up. He felt dizzy from the hits he took. Hand in hand, North took Caleb to the small river that was near the meadow she trained in. She ripped a piece of cloth from her Jedi robe and dunked it into the cold stream. The Solo waded it up into a ball and wiped the dry blood on Caleb's face.

North rinsed the cloth again and put it on the brown curly haired boy's eye. "Thanks," Caleb held the cloth with pressure,"You should put one on your eye too."

"No," North sat across from Caleb,"I don't need it."

"Yes you do North. Otherwise it's gonna swell up and you won't be able to open your eye."

"Then I won't be pretty to you anymore," North smiled.

"You're not pretty," Caleb put the cloth onto North's eye,"Your beautiful." North cheeks began to turned a bright light pink.


	10. Surprise Visits

**Author Notes:** I know this going to be more of a 10-11 chapter story but it might go to 12 -13 just to give it time for more development and to reach the climax of the story. And again sorry for the wait I have been working on 3 other stories so I'm busy.

Keep on Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

It has been almost a month since the fist fight between Ben, Caleb, and North. North and Caleb's black eyes have become more of a lighter purple. No one ever asked about it, and North never talked about. She didn't want to get Ben into trouble, because who knows what Ben would do to her. The second Solo child has wondered only about two things. _How did Ben find out? And why did he care about the two being together?_ The questions might never be answered.

The Jedi were forbidden to love, but now, it seemed that it wasn't truly against the rules. North and Caleb having spent a lot of time together, secretly of course. North had seemed to drift away from being a Jedi publicly, because she didn't cause anymore problems. She continued her lessons with Luke, but those have started to drift away too. Due to the fact that Luke has begun more serious training with Ben.

North would normally feel neglected by her brother getting more attention, but she didn't care now that she had Caleb. He was always so nice to her, and North felt special...But not in the Skywalker-Solo way. She felt special as her own individual.

* * *

North woke up to sound of Rey's voice. The little girl was calling her name and shaking her back and fourth. "What do you want?" North mumbled half asleep.

"Get dressed and go into the kitchen," Rey commanded and ran out of the room. North rolled out of bed and looked around the room. As she put on her blue leather jacket, North wondered where Porg was. She got the bird off her mind as she slowly walked into the kitchen hallway. She was surprised to see the Millennium Falcon sitting outside of the window.

The Solo stopped then ran into the kitchen, where Nora, Rey, Leia, Han, and Chewbacca all stood. North ran into her mother's arms and gave her a huge hug. Leia smiled and kissed the top of her daughter's She hasn't seen them for almost a year. She moved on her father and gave him a quick hag. Han was never really a huger, so a quick one was just fine for him.

The father and daughter separated, and North turned to see the seven foot tall wookie standing behind her. Porg was on Chewie's shoulder, and the purple necklace rest around his neck. North's eyes teared up when she hugged Chewie. Porg roared as soon the two split up. Chewbacca roared back at the bird. North smiled now that her family was with her.

Luke came in later after Jedi training with Ben. "Oh Ben," Leia gave her son a hug,"You're getting so tall." Leia leaned back," Your hair is getting longer too."

"I like it this way," Ben said in his deep voice. He wanted to make it clear that he didn't want another haircut. Leia curved her lips in a small smile. Han and Chewbacca gave Ben handshakes because Ben was never a huger like his father. But he made exceptions for his mother, who he truly cared about.

"Luke," Leia almost ran over Ben to give her twin brother a hug.

"Leia," Luke hugged back. The siblings had a very strong bond since the beginning, but has grown stronger once they found out they were twins.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, North quickly ran to open it. She knew exactly who it was. The Solo opened the door and Caleb was standing right there. "Caleb my family is over right now and I can't do anything."

"Oh..okay," Caleb shuffled his feet,"I came here to see Ben...is he not busy?"

North's heart sank a little,"I'll send him out." North slammed the door shut. "Ben," North stuck her head into the room,"Someone's here to see you."

"Who?" Ben walked over to his sister.

"Caleb," North mumbled as she lead to and out the door. She then closed the door quickly and watched the boys through a window.

"Hey man," Caleb said quickly,"I just want to talk."

"Okay then talk," Ben crossed his arms.

"I want to be friends again Ben," Caleb crossed his arms too,"Your sister shouldn't have to disrupt our good relationship. I mean, I need a friend that I can do guy stuff with."

"So what are you going to do?" Ben narrowed his eyes.

"I guess I have to break up with your sister. Well Jedi aren't allowed to love anyway...But when will I do it."

"You already did," Ben went over to the cracked open window and opened it all the way. He lifted the shade to see the top of North's head. North jumped out the window and pushed her brother away.

"I can't believe you!" North pointed at Caleb,"How could you sell out so quickly?! I thought you were okay with still being a Jedi and having a girlfriend!"

"North I-"

The girl quickly pushed Caleb out of her way as she ran to the back of the house.

* * *

North laid underneath her purple ship. She wore the helmet on her head as she tinkered with the pipes. North had been there quite a while, and it seemed that no one noticed that she has left. Underneath the helmet were streams of tears that laid on the Solo's cheeks.

North's ears perked to the sound of Chewbacca's roar, calling her name. "Chewie it's not a good time right now!" North called. Chewbacca roared again. "Seriously Chewie! Go away!"

Suddenly North's rolling board she was on, was rolled out from under her. She then felt two fury hands grab her angles and pull her out too. North was suddenly dangling up side down. She opened her eyes under the helmet to see Chewbacca's face upside down. The wookie roared in her face loudly. "Nothing's wrong just put me down."

Chewbacca roared as he lifted his arms up and down until her helmet came off. North's hair shot straight down and dangled with her. Her cheeks were still filled with tears and her nose was red. Chewbacca turned her right side up and set her down. North quickly fell into the wookie's arms for another hug.


	11. Force Vision

**Author Notes:** I'm still debating about the length of the story. It was meant to be short but I have gotten some likes on it...so idk.

Keep on Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

North concealed herself from almost everyone. Once her parents and Chewbacca left, she has been slowly drifting away from everyone. Luke stopped giving her private lesson to give Ben more time. Nora was busy raising Rey on her own, with Luke being gone most of the time. Nobody noticed North existed, except Porg, of course.

North woke up before dawn, when nobody was awake. She quickly zipped up her blue jacket and grabbed her backpack. With a 7 year old sleeping in the bed next to the door, North found it hard to go out the door without waking her up. She quietly did so and went towards the backyard. Her ship glowed as the moonlight hit the purple stripes.

The Solo opened the overhead ship glass door. Suddenly she heard the snap of a twig behind her. She quickly turned around to see Ben. He had a serious look on his face."Aren't you supposed to be in your little hut or whatever?" North said in a quiet but harsh tone.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the house where it's safe?" Ben snapped back.

"Safe?!" North grabbed and pointed her wrench at the house,"You think that is safe? It's not safe there, or anywhere. Everyone and anyone can hurt you no matter where you go." She then pointed it towards Ben now.

"So I'm the bad guy? Caleb faltered easily, I was just trying to show you how he truly is." Ben stepped closer to his sister.

North stood her ground,"What did I ever do to you? Tell me, please. You were always the good one! The one everyone wanted to know about. You were destined to be a Jedi and I just hide in your big stupid shadow!" North then threw the wrench at her brother. Ben quickly stopped it with the force before it hit his face. As her closed his hand the wrench fell.

"Oh please North," Ben said calmly,"I was never looked at the same as you have from dad, Chewbacca, Luke, and even sometimes, mom. I may have been destined to be a Jedi but you have been destined to do so much more."

North's eyes became misty.

"You distanced yourself from everyone. All of these years you have slowly hurt them. You hurt me 's what made them turn away from you and that's what I'm going to do now." North got into her X-Wing quickly and took off. Leaving Ben to watch her fly out of sight.

* * *

After a long time of flying, North landed on the island where Luke took her on one of their flying lessons. She jumped out of her X-Wing and swung her bag over her shoulder. She went up the the top of the highest mountain to clear her mind. She sat down on a rock and crossed her legs. North closed her eyes and concentrated.

Porg climbed out of the Solo's backpack and sat on the rock as well. He made no noise for the tension was too strong coming from North. North began to rise off of the rock. Porg watched as the young fourteen year old floated above his head.

North's head was filled with demons. She began to fight them. Many of the faces looked like Ben, Caleb, and a man with a half deformed head. She seemed to know him, but has never seen him before. She went into a vision.

Suddenly, North was laying over a dead body. She quickly stood up and looked around. It was dark, and gloomy. Many bodies laid dead on the ground. She heard a girl scream her name. "Rey?!" North called out.

"Come back!" the voice replied. North ran in that direction until a red lightsaber blade was in front of her face. She began to breathe heavily as she slowly backed away.

"Go!" Caleb's voice shouted. The red blade went out of her face and hid behind a silhouette. The shadow glowed with a red outline. North looked around to see no one was in her presence, just flames She felt confused and stressed. She saw a purple glow from a lightsaber.

"We could use her," a creepy and raspy voice echoed around North.

"Leave North," Ben's voice now called. Her brother sounded in pain,"Resist it!" North ran close to the silhouette but felt a pain in her stomach. She looked down to see blood leaking through her jacket. She felt dizzy and fell to the ground.

The vision turned white as North opened her eyes. She fell back onto the rock. "North?" Luke's voice called from behind her.

The Solo turned around,"Uncle Luke? What are you doing here?"

"Ben told me where you might be. Are you okay?" Luke rushed to his niece's side.

"Yeah, why?"

"You had a force vision didn't you?"

"Is that what that was?" North felt her stomach, checking for blood.

"What did you see?" Luke said calmly.

"Destruction, helplessness, and death," North hugged her knees. Luke hugged his niece. For he knew that force visions could sometimes... predict the future.

* * *

North landed her X-Wing in the backyard. It was mid morning and sunny out. Luke landed his X-Wing next to hers. Rey came running out the door to give her dad a hug. The Solo went out for a walk for a new way to clear her mind. She walked to the river where Caleb and she would hang out.

North looked at her refection in the water. She thought about what Ben said. "you have been destined to do so much more." His voice echoed in her mind. She didn't know what exactly he meant, but she knew it was important.

As she looked in the river, another face appeared. North quickly jumped back and looked at the face of Caleb. "What are you doing here!?"

"I jus-"

"You have a lot of guts showing your face to me." North put her hand on her lightsaber.

"You can't threaten me," Caleb whipped out and activated his green lightsaber,"Unlike you, I actually take Jedi lessons."

"Bring it," North activated her bright purple blade. The two blades collided to make a spark as they resisted each other. Caleb began striking North as she dodged and blocked his attacks. "I can't believe I trusted you!" North attacked her ex,"You are such a jerk." She kept beating down on him until he laid on the ground.

"I never wanted to hurt you! I'm trying to protect you!" Caleb kept blocking.

North stopped,"From what?"

Caleb deactivated his lightsaber and got up,"From something that is waiting to attack."


	12. Happy Birthday

**Author Notes:** Sorry for the wait, I hope to update more since it's closer to the end.

Keep on Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

North spent the next two weeks thinking about what Caleb had said. _Protect me? From what?_ The Solo never really came to a conclusion about what it meant, but decided to forget about it. For she had other things to think about.

Ben turned sixteen three days ago. He didn't really celebrate it though. Today was North's fifteenth birthday. She got a call from Chewbacca which made her day a little better. Obviously, her parents forgot about her birthday like always; but North has gotten used to the disappointment.

North finally decided to get out of bed into the kitchen, where a cake laid on the counter. Nora and Rey sat at the counter with smiles on their faces. "What's this?" North grinned.

"Your birthday cake silly!" Rey exclaimed,"Me and mommy baked it this morning!"

"That's really sweet you guys," North showed her teeth,"My parents never did anything like this before."

"I know they might not show it," Nora got up and hugged her niece,"but they do really love you."

North let a tear roll down her cheek as she hugged back. "Thank you," the Solo whispered. Rey joined and wrapped her little arms around the two's waists.

Nora put her hands on North's shoulders,"Why are you all grown up? You are definitely tall like Han."

"It's no longer hug time! Cut the cake mom!" Rey exclaimed.

"I will but North has to blow out the candle," Nora lit the candle, "Make a wish."

North gave it know thought. She knew exactly what she wanted...more moments like this. She appreciated the thought put into the small cake in front of her. She carefully blew it out as her wish was sent into the sky where it will decide if it were to come true.

* * *

After the three got their piece of cake, North went for a nice walk to the meadows with Porg in her backpack. It felt comforting to listen to the sound of the wind blowing all around her. She quietly climbed up a tree and sat on the biggest branch. It reminded her of Endor, her tree house, Wicket, and just home. She longed to someday, return home.

She did have Porg to remind her of her home, but it just wasn't the same. The Solo closed her eyes and envisioned warm comforting ewoks, the green trees, and of course her family. She missed them too much, so North tried to not think about it.

Instead, North focused on the bird that sat in her lap. The odd-looking bird looked up at her with his big black eyes. The Solo forced a smile on her face as a few tears dripped off her cheeks. North wondered if the tears were of joy, or of sadness. But maybe they were both;she was happy because she had anew home with people who cared about her. She was also depressed to leave her best friend and real parents.

All of a sudden North felt a presence...but it wasn't the one she was expecting. "Ben?" her eyes widen. She looked around but Ben wasn't around or on the tree. Porg gave a little roar in confusion.

"Yes?" North's brother's voice called.

"Where are you?" North asked in confusion.

"In my hut," Ben answered,"Where are you?"

"In a tree."

"Yeah, I can see you. Look behind you." North followed her brother instructions. When she looked behind her, Ben was standing in the air.

"I can see you, but not your surroundings," North wiped the tears off her face.

"Why are you crying?" Ben asked curiously.

"Why are you here? Just go away." North said harshly.

"Fine! Sorry I tried to help," Ben looked around in confusion. He suddenly disappeared.

North's head was suddenly filled with a weird raspy voice. It kept saying, "Power. Raw untrained power..." In one area, she felt a pain in her stomach. North clenched the spot with her hand. She kept breathing heavily as it slowly went away. Porg still stood in lap with fear and curiosity in his eyes.

"What's happening to me?" North whispered as she let more tears drip off her cheeks,"I'm going mad."

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke was teaching a class when he suddenly fell forwards. His students rushed quickly to his side. "No wait!" Luke stopped them as he sat up. He had a sudden feeling. He felt anger, fear, and hurt. The Jedi heard an old raspy voice. "Power! Raw untrained power...Do it tonight...and the Knights of Ren shall rise..." Luke suddenly heard screaming and saw flames, then Ben's face. He held a red lightsaber.

When Luke became conscious, all of his students' eyes were on him. "Uncle Luke?" Ben was next to him. Luke jumped a little as his eyes fell on the boy's face. He then stood up.

"Uncle Luke are you okay?!" North came running in through the door. She rushed to Luke's side.

The old Jedi felt shook as he could feel the hurt in his niece, and the anger in her brother. He put on a grin, "I'm fine you guys. I'm probably dehydrated."

"Let's get you back to the house," North lead her uncle back to the house.

"Luke?" Nora called as North opened the door for Luke. "Why are you back so soon?"

"He passed out during his class," North followed them to the kitchen.

"Dehydration," reassured Luke. Nora shook her head.

"I told you that you need to drink more water but no. The Jedi is too selfless to even think about his health?" Nora gave her husband a glass of water,"Drink." She then left North and Luke alone.

"You are such a liar," North crossed her arms.

"How so?" The Skywalker questioned his niece.

"I can feel it," the Solo grinned,"I may not be a Jedi, but the force is definitely in my blood."

"You got me there kid," Luke drank his water.

"So what's the truth?" North asked.

"I can't tell you. Well the details at least. It was just a force vision. Don't tell anyone about it okay?"

"Okay," North promised.

"Besides," Luke turned to his niece,"Isn't it someone's birthday."

"Doesn't seem like it," North shrugged.

"Well even if it doesn't feel like it," Luke pulled out a small wrapped box, "Happy birthday."

North smiled as she took the package. She unwrapped the blue paper and opened the box. Inside it was a brown patch in the shape of Chewbacca's furry face. "It's adorable. What's this for?"

"It's a small patch to go on your blue jacket. I thought of it and Nora and Rey made it. Here." Luke took the patch. He stuck it on he inside on her pocket so it looked like Chewie was peeking out of her pocket. "Now he's always in your heart."

"Thank you," North whispered as she gave her uncle a hug.


	13. The Love was Always There

**Author Notes:** Okay so just giving a hint, but the end of this story is near, for real this time though.

Keep on Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

Later in the evening, North sat in the meadow and watched the sunset, alone. Even Porg was at home. She really wanted to clear her thoughts this time. "No distractions," North told herself. But of course, eventually, she knew someone would come along. This time it was Rey.

"Hey North!" the little girl called.

"Hey Rey," North sighed.

"What's wrong?" Rey asked as she sat down next to her cousin.

"You're to young to understand," North turned to the Skywalker.

"I've got all night," Rey shrugged.

"It's just I need to clear my thoughts." Rey nodded her head. "Alone," North said slowly.

"Well now you have me so tell me your thoughts," Rey widened her eyes,"Well...go on."

"Um...I guess you're not going anywhere so..." North hugged her knees but then let go. Rey still had her listening grin stuck on her face, which kinda scared North. The Solo then began to explain about her brother, her parents, and then Caleb.

Once North had finished, Rey then had a new puzzled look on her face. Her face then lit up as she snapped her fingers,"I know what it is your problem, North!"

"I have a problem now?" North already thought she was mad about the voices in her head.

"You think you are not loved," Rey got serious,"The love is there, you just can't see it."

* * *

The words hit North like a bullet. She froze as her life flashed before her blue eyes. First she saw her parents. When she was eleven and fixed the checkered game board. The words were muted but she saw the pride in in her fathers darker blue eyes. After she ran away, she saw the devastation and sadness in her mother's deep brown eyes.

The picture swirled into Rey and Nora and the they cake they made for her this morning. When they hugged it looked like a strong family that was there for one joy in North's face real and pure. But that faded away as the new picture came.

It went to Luke and the many times the two hung out. Her Jedi lessons, the tree house, and of course on her birthday with the Chewbacca patch. North touched her left pocket and could feel the woolly material. Chewbacca and the purple necklace then appeared in her head. The Solo held onto the purple stone at the end of the necklace and felt a grin form on her face.

In a sudden flash Caleb's face appeared. She looked at his eyes when he looked at her. The blue eyes were filled with passion, but then they we thrown out of the way. Ben began to get into the fist fight. North stepped in and remembered getting punched to the ground.

Ben looked back at his sister with concerning eyes that North had never noticed remembered the same eyes earlier today. When she was crying in the tree. He tried to help her and she turned him away.

* * *

North suddenly snapped out of her daze when she heard the young girl's voice call her name. "North? You okay?" Rey said. As the Solo's vision became clear, she could see Rey's confusion on her face.

"Yes," North snapped back to life,"I'm fine. Better actually because of you. Since when have you been so deep?"

"I think I get it from my dad," Rey smiled and shrugged.

"I guess so," North stood up,"Come on, it's getting late." The Solo held out her hand. The Skywalker took it and together, the two walked back to the house.

* * *

Even later that evening, when North was getting ready for bed, she heard some whispering through the door. The Solo crept over to the cracked open door quietly to prevent herself from waking up Rey. Her byes eyes looked through the crack to see silhouettes of Luke and Nora.

"I have to do it tonight Nora," Luke whispered calmly.

"But what if it doesn't go well," Nora said shakily.

"Prepare your ship quickly before I go," Luke looked around,"Pack your things and Rey's. Fly to Jakuu. I already packed North's backpack with everything sense she didn't have much. Wake her up and tell her to fly her ship to the secret place. She will be safe there. I'll contact you when it's safe."

"I love you," Nora hugged her husband.

"I love you too," Luke hugged back,"Let's pack up your ship, quickly. I don't have much time."

North slowly walked backward into her bed. _What does Luke have to do tonight?_ _Why would Nora and Rey have to fly away?_ North lit a match to light a candle. The orange fire burned her finger tip but she eventually lit the wick. The Solo went grabbed her backpack from the bottom of her bed. Porg was sleeping on it like it was a nest. North carefully put the bird on her bed with waking him up.

North opened the bag to see water, bandages, and her other set of clothes. North dug to the bottom to find her pajamas she was looking for. She stuffed them back in and zipped up the backpack. She put Porg back on the bag as she slid it under her bed. The Solo then crawled into bed wearing her blue leather jacket.

North looked over to Rey as she blew out the candle that left her completely in the dark. North then laid there wondering what was yet to come. Her eyelids slowly became heavy and the moonlight became dim. The Solo shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Screams of horror filled North's dreams as she slept for a few hours. The Solo's eyes opened wide when she heard a pile of rocks come crashing down. She brushed it off as nothing as she slept for another five minutes. North felt heat come from the window above her. She woke up again to Nora screaming.

North saw flames coming from the side of her window. She jumped out of bed as grabbed her backpack with Porg now inside. When she saw that Rey's bed was empty, she grabbed her lightsaber and ran after the screams.

As she went outside the door she saw the Jedi camp. Some of the huts were in piles of rocks, but some were still standing. _Think North. Think. What did Luke tell Nora last night?_ The Solo tried to remember what he commanded her to do. As the words became clear, North ran back through the house. Running as fast as her legs could take her.


	14. Gray Smoke and Red Lightsabers

**Author Notes:** Sorry for the wait. I just got writer's block and I wanted the chapters closer to the end to be great.

Keep on Dreaming!-JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

The Solo ran back to her room to find flames. She gasped at the sight. Her blue eyes searched for her purple jeweled necklace that must have fallen off in her sleep. North's eyes fell on the necklace under her flaming bed. She quickly dove for it. Her body diving into the smoke. Her hand clasped the jewel and strung it back on her neck. North ran back into the kitchen as the smoke slowly followed her.

She looked down at her hand as she ran and found a burn mark in the shape of the crystal. It must have been heated from the fire and she didn't even notice it until she felt heat in her hand. North focused on what was ahead of her. She stopped to the locked glass door in front of her.

North tried to unlock the sliding back door. When she failed for the third time, the Solo kicked the glass. It only made a small crack. With the smoke beginning to flow into the house, she kicked even harder. The gray puffing substance filled the room. North coughed and failed to give enough strength to give one more kick.

The Solo was surrounded by smoke. Her eyes couldn't see anything but gray clouds of smoke. North coughed as she dropped to the floor weakly. Her breath slowly became heavy. She pressed her head against the glass, where it was cooler, in defeat. This is where she would die, alone. She suddenly heard a little roar in her backpack. The Solo remembered that Porg was with her.

Her eye lids began to drop as she was too weak to do anything. "Help!" a voice screamed from outside. North's eyes opened to the sound. It was Rey's voice calling for her. She picked herself up to her feet. Her hands pressed against the broken glass. North closed her eyes for she didn't know how she would get out.

"You have a great power North, it's flowing through you," a distant voice called. North remembered it from when she met her grandfather, Yoda, and Ben Kenobi. Suddenly, the pressure of the glass was lifted from her finger tips. North's blue eyes looked to see the night sky and the shards of glass floating in the air. The Solo put down her hands and the glass remained in the air.

North walked underneath the shards slowly,wondering how she kept them afloat. Once she passed, the glass fell and the smoke piled out of the open door. North ran to her ship, that was still in it's rightful place. She looked to find Nora's empty. The hatch was open, and the bags were inside. North looked to find the stone wall that guarded the back yard, was piled next to the ship.

The Solo quickly ran around to the other side where the rocks were piled. North lifted a heavy stone off the bottom of the pile. From underneath it, was a single wrist and hand that was uncovered. North didn't recognize it until she saw the brown bracelet with a buckle on the front. It was Nora's hand with the bracelet from the Cloud City market.

"Aunt Nora!" North whispered as her eyes began to mist. She put her hands over her mouth as she began to cry softly.

"North?" a little whisper came from behind the rocks.

"Rey?" North jumped up,"Where are you?"

"Under the ship," the young Skywalker replied.

North crawled under Nora's ship to find her cousin lying up against the pile of stone. The Solo could see the drying tears on Rey's cheeks. North wasn't sure and didn't want to ask about how she lived with her mother underneath the pile of rocks. She really didn't have any idea what was going on. "What are we supposed to do North?" Rey looked up with her brown eyes.

"I don't know," North thought about her next move,"But everything's going to be okay. Are you hurt?"

"No," Rey tucked up into a ball,"But mommy is."

North couldn't help but feel a great pain for Rey. For she probably witnessed her mother's murder. The one good thing she could think of is that Rey is still Solo went back to the uncovered wrist and took off Nora's bracelet. "Here," North said as she went back under the ship."This was your mother's. And it will protect you, and remind you that she is always with you."

The Solo buckled the wristband onto the little girl's wrist. Some of the sadness was washed away from Rey's face, but North was sure a pinch of sadness will always come to her when she looks at the bracelet. North tried to give a more comfort look on her face as she thought about what to do. "Okay Rey," North finally came up with an idea,"I have to find something. So you're going to hangout in the ship and wait for me okay?"

The Skywalker nodded and North helped Rey into the white ship. The little girl had worry in her eyes as North strapped her in. "Here wear this," North handed Rey her helmet,"It'll keep you safe." Rey put on the X-Wing helmet."I'll come back for you, I promise." North went to her own ship and set Porg and her backpack in the seat. The Solo pulled down the glass hatch and ran off towards the Jedi camp.

* * *

Huts were burning as North ran as fast as her legs could take her. She knew this was no accident, somebody was behind it all. The Solo looked for two people. Luke and Ben had to be here somewhere. She just hoped they weren't lying dead somewhere. With her lightsaber hooked to her belt, she was ready for anything.

North circled around to find her brother's hut in shambles of wood and stone. She wondered if he too, was crushed by stone. The Solo didn't bother to look, she didn't want to find out the same way as she did with Nora. North doubted that Ben wouldn't make it.

She stood up and looked around, the camp was burning. Dead bodies were scattered around. She heard distant screams come from one of the main buildings. Sounds of slashes of lightsaber blades came to her ears. The Solo walked slowly to reach the noise. She looked down over at the faces of the dead bodies she looked at the faces of people she once knew and it was horrifying.

North kept her head up high and the scars faded away. She was determined to find the rest of her family. The Solo went to the main training center, but quickly hid behind a hut to see who was there. North turned her head upwards to see a ship take off. It had blue jets in the night. It seemed to be headed in the direction of Jakku, but North had no idea who's it was.

North's blue eyes gazed at a dozen or so people. She thought they were all boys but she couldn't tell due all of their hoods up. Their lightsabers were all red. North was puzzled by this. She didn't know about anyone having a red lightsaber. The only way to get one is to make the crystal bleed and to get one to bleed, takes great evil and darkness.

North turned her head upwards to see a ship take off. It had blue jets in the night. It seemed to be headed in the direction of Jakku, but North had no idea who's it was.

She suddenly heard the activation of a lightsaber. North turned around to see another hooded figure. She didn't grab for her lightsaber, but tried to hide it from the random person in front of her. "Sister of Kylo Ren? The great master has been looking for you," the figure said with a muffled tone.

North didn't respond but went along with guard as he pushed her towards the group. They all spread out as she walked through the crowed. She didn't see their faces, because they all wore masks. When she got through, a robed figure with a little dis formed head shape, just like the one in er force vision. "Hello young Solo," a raspy voice called,"We've been expecting you."

North narrowed her brown eyebrows and stood her ground. She seemed prepared for what was to come next. Even she didn't know anything or anyone here, she knew it wasn't any good. The Solo waited for what was to come next.


	15. This is the Real You

**Author Notes:** Never really thought that this story would be this long. But I've gotten some likes on it so we'll just keep going for at least 2 more chapters...for real this time...we'll just have to see.

Keep on Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

"Who are you?" North asked in a anger tone. She felt that something was wrong here, and she should be against it. "And what are you doing?"

The figure shifted his head,"I'm disappointed in you North. I thought you would have remembered me."

"Well it's hard to remember you when your turned away from me," North crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you disrespect me girl!" the voice said in a furious tone.

"Well then turn around! It's not that hard!" The Solo grinned as she heard the hooded people's muffled laughs. North felt like she was winning the battle of insults. If that's what it really was.

"I'll give you one more try Solo. But if we're going to make this work, you're going to have to learn to respect me." His voice was filled with power. It slowly sunk into North's mind.

"Well I like to know who I'm working for," North leaned back. She tried to act smooth so she couldn't break into fear.

The dark raspy voice gave a soft laugh. It circled in North's brain. "Ah ha ha...You have the smooth talk of your smuggler father. If only he stayed in the hands of the Empire we might have won the war. I always though he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box."

"My father is a great man! He escaped the Empire's clutches and later helped destroy both Death Stars, became a rebellion general, and outsmarted every obstacle they threw at him." North remembered the stories that her father told her when she was young. She always felt inspired about how much he changed throughout just a couple of years.

"Many people think you look like you're father, you certainly act like him. But you have your grandfather's crystal blue eyes." he paused,"Each filled with resistance, power, and mostly fear."

"I'm not afraid," North narrowed her eyebrows,"Now show your face, otherwise you're the one that is fearful."

The figure stopped in an instant. North almost wished she didn't say it, but she also had confidence. "You have come to challenge me, with that purple lightsaber you have hooked onto your belt." The shadow raised his hand and the silver handle came flying off North's belt.

"How can I challenge you if I don't know who you are," North stayed calm.

"I'm the Dark Lord, Snoke. I'm the leader of the new first order and of the Knights of Ren." Snoke turned his white face to North. The Solo could see his dark yellow eyes gleam in the light of the fire. "And you will be a nice piece in my collection."

"I'm no game piece to be played with. Us Solo's will not falter under the darkside's will. We are strong, powerful, and brave people," North protested.

Snoke laughed once more,"Well at least we have one under the darkside's will. Kylo Ren, where have you been?" North noticed Snoke was talking to some body behind her.

"Forgive me master," a masked boy talked in a dark deep tone,"I was just having a little fun." The dark robed boy bowed in front of Snoke. He didn't seem to notice that North was there.

"Well you're just in time. We have a guest." Snoke gestured to North,"Show her all about the darkside."

Kylo Ren put his hands on the side of his helmet. It popped open and Ben Solo's face appeared. North gasped,"Ben!?"

"North?" Ben seemed to whisper under his breath. He had a tinge of fear spread across his face. It quickly harden,"My name is Kylo Ren."

"Ben? Why are you choosing this path?" North was breathing heavy.

"I'm going to fulfill grandfather's mission," Ben looked serious,"But I need help."

"You need help to regain your conscious Ben," North looked at her brother as her eyes began to mist.

"I told you it's Kylo Ren!" Kylo Ren yelled.

"This isn't you. I can help you! Grandfather was a good man!" North tried to reason.

"He was a great leader, and with your help we can be just as good as him!" Kylo Ren held out his hand,"Please North. Join me and we can rule the galaxy sister and brother."

North stared at Ben's black gloved hand reaching out to her. She took his arm and pulled out up his sleeve. He looked at her but didn't react to anything she was doing. North found the gloved curling around his arm. The Solo slowly unwrapped the cloth to see his real skin. She then pulled off the rest of the glove.

North picked up her brother's hand and held it up close to his face,"This is the real you. Ben Solo, the son of Leia Skywalker, and Han Solo. He's a Jedi, a protector of peace, who shows great potential. He cares about other's feelings, doesn't like to disappoint anyone, and cares about his family." Everyone around the two just stared intertwined her hand with Ben's,"It's the real you."

Ben's brown eyes interlocked with North's blue ones. With their hands locked North felt power coursing through her veins. She could also feel conflict brewing inside of Ben. His brown eyes parted from her's when he looked at his uncovered hand. North could feel the tug of his fingers and then she felt the fingers completely gone. The power was no longer coursing, and the conflict seemed to fade away.

"This is the real me North," Ben backed away and he put his glove back on,"And you need to realize you're living a fake life."

North thought for a moment,"I've been denying it, the anger coursing inside me. I'm ready to take my place in this galaxy."

"Good, good," Snoke said slowly,"Now we can complete your training." Snoke reached out with his white hand to North. She reached her hand out as well about to touch his when a muffled scream came from one of the Knights of Ren. North remembered that voice, but was hard to tell who it belonged to.

"Watch out North!" the voice screamed. North suddenly scanned Snoke and saw a lightsaber in his other hand. She had enough time to dodge the red blade headed for her stomach but the next swiped grazed her shoulder. North put her hand on the sudden wound.

She looked up at Snoke dis formed face,"Have I come to challenge you, or have you come to challenge me." North forced pulled her lightsaber from Snoke's belt into her hand. The Solo activated the bright purple blade that glowed greatly in the knight. The only thing she could think about is what was to come next.


	16. Remember That

Keep on Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

With no hesitation, Snoke lunged to attack the fifteen year old. North acted quickly and somersaulted below him as Snoke flew threw the air. When he landed on the ground there was a force that pushed the Solo back a bit, but it did no harm.

North could feel sweat beginning to pool on her forehead from the anxiety. She watched as Snoke rose to his feet. "You're afraid of the fight aren't you, Solo? Just like your weak grandfather." His smooth ruff voice said under his breath.

"I am not afraid!" North ran to attack her opponent. She remembered the red lightsaber blocking path in her vision as the real one appeared. The Solo bent back to avoid the blade. In a slow motion, North opened her blue eyes to see Snoke's lightsaber a few inches above her face. Her hair bounced back onto her neck as she stood straight up.

North struck the red blade with her purple. They held the swords together, wondering who was the stronger. Snoke pushed down hard on the young girl as she closed her eyes. North was weakening and fast. It didn't help having a wounded shoulder. She tried to fight back, but it seemed hopeless...Until the weight was lifted off her shoulders. She heard a grunt and a body slamming to the ground.

The Solo opened her eyes to see Caleb's face. "Caleb?" North deactivated her lightsaber.

"You got to go North! Ben attack Snoke to get him off you! Get into your ship and leave before its too late!" Caleb put his hands on North's cheeks.

"Come with me!"The Solo protested,"Where you can be safe from Snoke." North looked up at Caleb as their lips united once more.

When the two separated Caleb whispered,"Go." North was about to say something but Caleb suddenly left her side. She knew she might never see the curly haired boy again, but she'll always remember his smile, and his eyes.

North came to her senses and saw Snoke lying on the ground. The black hooded guys were no where to be seen and neither was Ben. Why would he attack Snoke if he was his new master?

The Solo walked slowly over to the body lying on the ground. Snoke's face was froze with a small stream of blood coming from his mouth. North didn't know if he was dead, or unconscious. She suddenly remembered that Rey was waiting for her in Nora's ship. North turned and ran until she was lifted into the air.

"Going so soon?" The creepy voice entered into her ears,"You know it's rude not to say goodbye." The force around her turned North's body to face Snoke as he stood up.

"What do you want with me so bad? You already have my brother's soul in your clutches! I'm no one!" North yelled as she struggled in the air.

"I don't have your brother's soul completely! He has some light in his soul! And the only way to turn it to darkness is by destroying everything he loves!" Snoke argued back.

"He loves no one!" North yelled at the top of her lungs,"Not dad, not mom, and not me!"

"I wouldn't be too sure young one," Snoke narrowed his non existing eyebrows,"The only way to destroy the darkness is by destroying you and punish him!" Snoke reached out with his other hand and soon enough, North saw her brother being held up by his neck. This was no game anymore, it was a serious war.

North could feel her neck being tightened. She began to feel pain everywhere. "Resit it North!" Ben yelled in pain. His voice quickly became screams of pain. He too must be being force choked.

"Ben!" North resisted against Snoke's force that had held her up. She somehow broke free and fell to the ground. As she pulled herself off of her stomach, she saw her brother being force choked by Snoke. He had seemed to forgot about her.

North put her hand where her lightsaber was supposed to be, but it was gone. She couldn't see anymore because the fire's were dying. With her head pounding, the Solo squinted and saw a huge stone on top of a pile of rubble. She closed her eyes and reached out, trying to block out her brother's screams. North could feel power coursing through her veins as the rock lifted.

North suddenly tugged her hand back and the rock went flying into the side of Snoke's dis formed head. He fell to the ground and released Ben. The confused boy fell to the ground holding his neck. "Ben!" North ran to her brother's side.

"Leave North," Ben said under his breath, "Go before it's too late."

"You're coming with!" North tried to pull up her brother, but he remained on the ground.

"Go to Jakku. Find Rey. Hide where he can't find you. Please North, go!" Ben harshly whispered. He put his hands on his head and closed his eyes in pain,"Before the darkness consumes you!"

North keeled down next to Ben. His whole body was shaking. Ben screamed in pain. "It's gong to be okay Ben. Resit it!" North put her face close to his."There's still good in you. I know it. Remember that Ben, even if you go down this dark path, remember mom, dad, and me. Fight for mom, the one person who always believed in you." The pain seemed to ease off of Ben's face.

"I will," he whispered and began to fight the pain once more. North stood once more. She looked around a all the bodies lying on the ground. Her eyes gazed upon the rising fire. Death and destruction have taking it's toll once more, and North was sure this wasn't the whole bill. For more lives will be taken by the hands of evil.

In the fire light, North could see a shine coming from her lightsaber hilt. She walked over and picked it up out of the pile of rubble. The Solo saw her brother suffering next to the unconscious Snoke. She looked at his dis formed face. More blood was streaming from his mouth with a scar.

North had the upper hand, she could kill Snoke and end the suffering of many people, including Ben. She activated her purple blade of light and crouched over Snoke's body. She swung back her blade, aiming for the neck. The Solo almost swung down, but she froze to another lightsaber activation.

The purple lightsaber fell out of the young fifteen year old girl's hands and fell onto the dirt. She looked down to see blood pooling around the side of her stomach. Her ears could hear the faint sound of a lightsaber deactivating.


	17. I Know You Do Too

Keep on Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl

* * *

North touched the small hole in her side. When she pulled her fingers back, she saw dark blood in the moonlight. The Solo could hear the the faint sound of heavy breathing from behind her. She slowly turned to see Ben with lightsaber in hand. "Ben?" North whispered as her blue eyes began to mist once more.

"North I- I-" Ben dropped the lightsaber and let it hit the ground, "I don't know what I was doing! It's the darkness." His brown eyes widen as he looked at her stomach. Ben carefully unwrapped his sleeve and quickly tied it around his sister's waist.

"I was so close Ben! This could have been all over if you didn't let me kill him!" North exploded. Snoke still laid unconscious on the ground.

"North get out of here while you still can!" Ben directed,"If you see mom tell her I'm sorry."

"I-" North turned to run but suddenly clenched her stomach wound and fell to the ground. Ben rushed to his little sister's side as her eyelids became heavy. The shades of darkness consumed her eyes as she passed out.

* * *

North shot up from her sleep and his her head on the glass above her. As she came to her senses she could feel her stomach pain. She press her hand against the glass which was the top of her ship door. It left a bloody hand print on the clear surface. She was in the backyard of her burnt down home. The Solo heard the baby roar of Porg come from her back pack.

North reached inside and pulled out the bird. He stared at her with his big black eyes. She stroked his back with her finger. Porg pointed his flat nose towards North's wrapped stomach. The Solo's eyes filled with tears,"Everything's going to be fine. I'm safe now."

North's brain clicked to her words about safety. The safe place were she could go. the Solo knew what to do and turned on her ship. She had forgotten about Rey, because she already knew the Skywalker was in a safe place. She would be safe on Jakku until North could find her.

The ship lifted off the ground as the Solo wiped her eyes dry. She pulled her ship into light-speed and in a flash, she was gone from the brunt up planet. She was away from the battle, the misery, and her brother. North didn't know if she would ever see anyone from her family again. Nora must have been murdered by Ben or one of the Knights of Ren.

Snoke could be after her parents, or had already killed them..No she would have felt the pain if her parents were wouldn't let that happen...Would he? The thought of his betrayal floated around in North's mind. Surely enough she thought that he wouldn't kill her parents, but he tried to kill her, and is possibly working. North could feel the blood stop flowing from the wound, but she couldn't tell if she could make it through the night.

The Solo turned her attention to her ship as it went out of light-speed. She saw the mostly water covered planet. As she flew toward the island, North noticed that it was still dark with storm clouds brewing. She had to move fast.. North landed her ship on the grassy island.

North placed her feet on the ground cautiously. She could feel herself dying, but the Solo kept her hopes high. She grabbed her backpack and slung it across her shoulder. north looked up the hill with the many little huts scattered around. "You ready?" The Solo turned to the bird on her shoulder. With a baby roar in return, Porg hopped inside her backpack.

With one hand playing with her purple crystal necklace, North scaled the rocky mountain. Her breath became heavily as she could feel the blood pooling in the some-what bandage her brother gave her. She didn't know where or if she would find Luke. North knew she had to at least try.

North felt a sudden pull from the force. "North?" The Solo's ears perked to that familiar betraying voice.

"How did you find me?" North turned to see her brother. He wore his mask from before. His voice was a lot different with it on. It sounded more evil.

"How did you find me? You left remember?" Ben looked around,"You're not really here are you?"

"It's just like the other day when I was crying in the tree. It's a force thing." North crossed her arms.

"I was thinking about you and I just wante-"

"You were thinking about me? Aw thanks but why weren't you thinking about me when you stuck a lightsaber through my stomach!"North snapped into tears as she tried to cover up her bandage.

"It wasn't me! It was the darkness!" Ben argued.

"If it was the darkness why are you wearing that mask?" North shot back.

"Because I don't want you to see the shame on my face!" Ben blurted out. North gasped as she put her hands on her wound in pain.

"You're killing me Ben!" North bent down on one knee,"But I know you're still good! Even though you don't show it, you care about me!" A flash of lighting and the mumble of thunder echoed the sky.

"There's no turning back now sister," Ben's voice turned cold,"I can save you if you join me."

"That's what he's telling you. He's using you because you have power!" North managed to stand. She was becoming weaker every minute she was standing, but it didn't matter anymore. Rain began to putter on the ground.

"You're wrong. I am the more stronger, I will rule the galaxy!" Ben took off his mask,"This is the face of a boy who is a coward, but now he needs to be can do so much more if you join me."

North went into a daze, her face became frozen. A voice in her head spoke "I may have been destined to be a Jedi but you have been destined to do so much more." The saying echoed in her head. When the Solo blinked, her eyes focused on her force projected brother. "Ben, I love you." North breathed heavily, "And I know as my brother you do too." The rain was pouring down on the girls head.

Ben's face went into shock. North could almost see the conflict on his face. A single tear dropped from Ben's brown eye as he said quietly,"I'm sorry." The oldest Solo put back on his dark mask as his picture faded from North's sight. North blinked back her tears as she turned and continued to climb.

North approached a small rock wall that lead to the top of the mountain. Without hesitation she looked back to her backpack,"Hang on tight." Porg made a small roar in return. The Solo began to climb the wet rocks. As she reached for the top rock, her hand slipped on the water that sat on it.

The fourteen year old girl dangled by one hand and a slight touch of her boot on a small rock. Her other hand had been cut deeply. Blood dropped down as it was washed away from the rain. North reached with her cut hand for one last strand of hope, but it was no use. She hit her stomach against the solid rock wall.

North screamed in pain as her hand was starting to let go. With her last will of strength, her free cut hand threw her backpack with Porg inside up on top of the hill. At least he will survive. North's final fingers let go of the rock. She was going to fall to her death.


	18. Don't Forget Me Okay?

Keep on Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

As her final fingers slipped off the rock, a hand grabbed her wrist. North's stomach hit the side of the cliff once more. She winced in pain as she was pulled up onto solid ground. "North?" a voice entered her ringing ears. North's eyes opened to the sound. She could hear rain hitting the ground and could see the dark gray sky one more.

"Uncle Luke?" North whispered. She heard a little roar from Porg.

"North what happened?" North could see Luke's blue eyes in the strikes of lightning. She never truly noticed how vibrant they really were.

"Ben," North put her hand on her wound. Her breathing began to weaken as she had another painful attack.

"Ben tried to kill you?!" Luke said shockingly. North could feel the rain wash away the blood pooling around her stomach.

"He hasn't failed yet," North managed to speak as she breathed heavily.

"Everything's going to be okay," Luke supported her head as she looked up at the sky. His eyes began to mist as he looked at the young girl. Porg nuzzled next to North as she laid there in the rain. Her hand stroked his back feathers as she smiled.

North reached out and handed her uncle something. He flipped over his palm to see two golden dice,"Your dad's dice?"

"I stole them when they visited," North remembered,"Give it to my parents when you see them again and tell them that I love them. Say hi to Chewie too."

Luke clasped his hand shut with the dice,"I will."

North's hand grabbed her backpack and pulled it to her reach. She dug and pulled out her lightsaber. The hilt glowed in the rainy night. The Solo passed it into her uncle's hands. "Don't forget me, okay?" North managed a smile.

Luke looked down at the lightsaber in his hands. His face turned pale as he looked back to the dying girl. "I'll never forget your father's eyes." Luke said with a soft grin.

"No," North said quietly,"They're my grandfather's." The Solo looked up at the son of Darth Vader. Luke's face was pale, he remembered his father's eyes as he watched him run of out breath. He was so helpless...Luke snapped out of his daze and remembered the one piece left of his father was dying right in front of him.

"I can save you somehow," Luke tried to make himself feel better in the cold rainy night.

North reached up and put her hand on Luke's shoulder, and the other on her purple necklace. Luke turned his head back to his niece. Her blue eyes focused on his,"It's been a good run." North's hand dropped off Luke's shoulder as the Solo's final breath escaped her pale pink lips. Porg roared sadly. A tear brushed down Luke's face as the dead blue eyes were still staring at him.

The Skywalker took his gloved hand and closed the dead Solo's eyes. He sat there with her for the rest of the stormy night.

* * *

On a snowy planet, Kylo Ren watched over construction of a new weapon. He felt a sudden pain in his stomach, as well a great loss. Kylo ran into the winter forest searching for a way out. He finally stopped himself and thought about North. His head was rushing and pounding. Kylo Ren's knees dropped to the ground. He took off his helmet to reveal Ben Solo.

The fist born Solo threw his dark helmet in front of him. It rolled a ways until it stopped under someone's foot. Ben's eyes looked up to see his sister. "North?" He called. She had a blue glow around her. Ben waited for her to say something, but all she did was nod her head. The blue image of her disappeared to leave Ben sitting in the snow. "North!" he yelled for his dead sister.

When Ben realized it was no use, a tear fell down his cheek into the snow. He watched it melt down the layers of the cold surface. Ben slowly stood up, and walked over to where his helmet looked up at him. His gloved hands picked the helmet up, and put it back on his head.

* * *

The next day, Luke dug a hole on the cliff that his niece had died on. He laid her body in a wooden box and buried her in the dirt. The Skywalker's face was washed with tears as he carved her name into a piece of wood. Underneath North Solo's name, Luke carved "The Unforgotten Solo." He stuck it into the dirt and backed away to see his work.

A wave of sadness flooded over Luke's feelings. His mother, aunt and uncle, Obi Wan, Yoda, his father, Nora, Rey, Ben, and now North. It was all to much loss to cope with. North's eyes reminded him that no one was truly gone, but carry on in someway, and somehow. His world was still crumbling apart. Luke breathed heavily as he kept backing up until he slipped off his feet.

His sight became clear to see he was laying on North's dried blood on the grass. Luke was surprised to see any from all the rain last night, but of course he always will have a reminder of all the loss he faces. Luke's blue eyes focused on the backpack lying on the ground next to him.

Luke's gloved hand reached for the bag when he heard a small roar. His heart sank as he opened the bag to find Porg. The little bird was snuggling with North's lightsaber. Luke looked closer to see three eggs next to him. "But you're not a girl?" Luke chuckled. Porg looked up with his black eyes to see the teary man.

"I miss her to," Luke whispered to the bird. He could feel the golden dice in his palm as he talked to the small bird."But she won't be forgotten.


	19. After the Solo

Keep on Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

As the years went on, Leia and Han began to fight about Ben. The Solo Skywalker mix going to the dark side. With the loss of her brother, niece, sister in-law, and daughter, Leia tried to hold a strong face as she tried to run the new rebellion. But everyone knows it just a mask for all of the lost. She had hoped she would get over it easily, since losing her entire planet to the hands of her father. But still, the waves of sadness broke through the barriers of her heart.

Han had drifted away from the princess. He felt guilt from his son, and pain from his daughter. He needed some time away from Leia, the Rebellion, and just from life. With Chewbacca by his side, Han started to doubt the ways of the force once again. People trust that everything happens for a reason, and that the force is behind it all. But all the force did was take away his wife, son, friend, and daughter. To Han, the force only puts him into pain.

Chewbacca became drenched in sorrow. His purple stone necklace was hidden away from the wookie. His brown eyes would water every time he saw it. The wookie's best friend was in pain and Chewie couldn't help but feel helpless at this time. Until the Falcon was stolen, Chewbacca would sit at the checkered table and watch the little holograms hit each other.

Caleb went into hiding, pretended that the whole galaxy wasn't in danger. He thought about North everyday, and how he could have taken her with him to Endor. The curly haired boy remembered North telling him about her tree house there. Caleb lived in it, and would occasionally see Wicket stop by and remember his co-pilot. He tried to forget the Solo girl to avoid the pain she brought.

Ben began to grow darker everyday. The guilt of his sister was dwelling over his head. Snoke's wise word made the pain go away. Ben wanted nothing more but to get Snoke's approval of his training. He would grow up to become the ruler of the galaxy.

Luke didn't visit North's grave often, but when he did he was reminder of how he failed Ben, Leia, Han, and especially tried to forget her by pushing her ship into a lake, but it only gave him more lightsaber sat the back o f his new home, hidden away her old backpack. In the Solo's memory, Luke took care and bred Porgs children. At least there is one way to keep her alive.

Rey stayed on Jakku. She lived in an old empire sand walker. She kept her X-wing pilot doll that North made her. The Skywalker grew into the clothes Leia bought for her,and slowly forgot who her parents were. She always wore her bracelet from Nora, but the memories faded away of her past family. Rey wore North's old helmet when she felt down. The little girl knew that someone would come back and rescue her from the desert planet.

As for North, she joined her grandfather and became a force ghost. She'll never forget what happened in her life, but others began to forget about her. The Solo that touched so many lives, put a dent in the developing First Order, became a pilot, Jedi, mechanic, and helped her brother realize that others care about him. She finally realized what it meant when Ben said she was destined for so much more.

* * *

End Of The Tales From The Forgotten Solo


End file.
